


You Found Me

by Nialljhorn



Category: One Direction, ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialljhorn/pseuds/Nialljhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne has been confined to one room for the first 18 years of his life. He has only ever seen the world around him through pictures and movies. A week before his 18th birthday, a man comes and saves him from his life of confinement, but of course assimilating into society is going to take some time. Liam is sure that there is no way he is ever going to get used to such a fast pace lifestyle, that is until he meets Zayn Malik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is my first ever fanfiction that i am posting to AO3! I hope you like it! :) My tumblr is: http://nialljhorn.tumblr.com

This is my twentieth time watching this movie. Its one of my favorites, I got it last year. I love how the two people fall in love and everything turns out happy in the end. Im a sucker for happy endings. I want to fall in love someday, but I know it won’t happen. With no one around except my parents, how can I? I certainly can’t fall in love with them. I need someone sweet, nice, wonderful, and also my age. Im 17 by the way, well Ill turn 18 in a week. My entire life has been spent in this small room, Ive never been outside, nor do I have any windows. My parents say they are protecting me from the cruel world around me. I guess they do this because they love me, but sometimes I think it’s the other way around. I want to explore the world and feel the sun on my skin. I want to make friends and fall in love and go to school. I know Im safe here, no one can hurt me, but I’m sick of watching movies and reading books all day. Sure I do school work and learn about the world, but I want to experience it. I’m almost an official adult and I think it’s time that I get the chance to leave this life behind and experience what it’s like to actually live. 

When the movie ends, I get up and walk over to my desk. I pull open the top draw revealing an array of books. I take out my favorite one and then call to my mom.  
“Yes hunny?” she says as she walks in and sits down next to me on my bed.   
“I want to know where we live,” I state. My mom turns to me, a look of bewilderment on her face.   
“Why Liam?” she asks. I quickly flip open the book and show her the second page. On it is a giant map of the world.   
“Because the world is so big and I want to know what country we live in. Is it America? Or Ireland? Or Australia? Or China?” I ask. My mom chuckles to herself.   
“Liam, baby, it’s none of them,” she smiles as she points to a place on the map.  
“We live there? In that little place?” I ask as I look down and read what the map says. “England.”  
“Where in England do we live?” I ask. My mom stands up and walks to the door.  
“Please mom.. I want to know,” I beg.  
“Wolverhampton.. we live in Wolverhampton,” is all she says as the door closes behind her. I quickly open the book to the section on England, hoping to find some information on Wolverhampton. I search for about a minute until I find it. “Wolverhampton- A city in the West Midlands of England.” That’s all it says. A wave of disappointment floods over me and I want to know more about the city I live in. I close my eyes and imagine what it’s like. I picture tall buildings and people dressed in various different outfits. I picture snow in the winter time and cars racing down the busy streets. I want to see it, I want to see it all. 

 

I close my eyes and rest my head on a dark blue pillow. It’s late and Im tired, but for some reason I can’t see myself sleeping. I’m too curious about everything outside of these four walls. One place that looks amazing is New York City. Ive seen it in books and movies and it blows my mind. I hope that someday I’ll get the chance to go there. I just want to get out of this tiny, dimly lit, little box. “Thats it,” I think to myself, “Tomorrow is the day. Im going to ask to leave.” 

 

\----------------

 

I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I look over at my bedside table and there they are, waiting for me. I reach over and grab the plate, taking a small bite of bacon before putting it back on the table. I’m not hungry.. I’m too nervous. Today I am going to ask my mom to let me leave. Even if its just for one day. I want to at least see the city I’m confined in. I’d be fine with just exploring my yard if it meant I got a chance to go outside. I hear my mom’s footsteps outside my door.  
“Mom!” I call out, desperately hoping that she will answer me. Suddenly I see my door opening, but it isn’t my mom. It’s a strange man, a police officer I think. He has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He’s dressed in a navy blue outfit with a badge on the right side of his chest. He’s probably around 35 years old. I feel myself stiffen as he comes closer to me. This is the first encounter I have had with another human being besides my mom and my dad.   
“W-who are you?” I ask as the strange man walks closer to me.   
“Is your name Liam Payne?” the man asks. I’m not sure of what to say so I just nod my head yes. A wave of relief spreads across the man’s face as he smiles and walks even closer to me. I recoil from the man’s reach as he extends his arm to me.   
“Liam it’s alright buddy. I’m here to help you. I’m going to get you out of here,” the man says. Out of here. He’s here to take me out of the room. My head starts spinning and I don’t know what to do. The moment I have been waiting for my entire life has finally come.   
“Wait.. where are my parents?” I ask in a panic. The man looks at me confused.  
“Liam I am going to take you to meet them for the first time,” the man replies.  
“No.. Iv’e met my parents before. They live here with me,” I state. The man looks at me and then takes a deep breathe.   
“Liam, those are not your real parents. They are not people to trust. I know this must be very overwhelming for you, but please trust me and I will explain everything back at my office. Aren’t you excited to see the world for the first time?” I stare at the man for a minute, uncertain of what to do. Should I go with him? He extends he hand for me to grasp. This life could be over in a second, but I can’t leave. No I can’t. My mom and dad are here and they would be so upset, but now this man is telling me that they are not my actually parents. My head feels like it’s going to implode when I lose control of my actions and grab the man’s hand, not fully conscious of what I’m doing. The man smiles and leads me to my bedroom door. I take a deep breathe as he turns the knob and steps outside. I follow behind him into a dark hallway that I have never been in. There are pictures of people on the walls that I do not recognize. The lights are off and I can hardly see where I’m going, but the man leads the way. We turn a corner and there is a small window, but the outside world is masked by a dark brown curtain. Suddenly, I feel myself walking up stairs for the first time in my life. I always imagined what it felt like, but it was nothing that great. When we reach the top of the stairs the man looks at me and smiles.  
“You ready to leave Liam?” he asks motioning to a tall, grey colored door. I close my eyes for a second and take a deep breathe in.  
“Yes, Iv’e been waiting for this moment my entire life.”

 

The door swings open and the bright sunlight blinds my eyes. It takes my eyes a moment to adjust and then I see it. It’s the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen in my life. The sun is bright in the sky and it’s warm rays shine down on my skin, warming my entire body. Birds fly by chirping and I see a squirrel run past me. I stand there for a minute taking everything in. The sky is a beautiful and vibrant shade of blue and the grass is bright green beneath my feet. Suddenly I hear a strange noise coming from above me. I look up and notice a plane flying through the air. It’s the most amazing thing I have ever seen.  
“Wow.. this.. this is amazing,” I say with a smile as the man motions for me to follow him. I do and he leads me to a small car with police lights on top.  
“Am I going to have to ride in a car?” I ask nervously.   
“Yes. Don’t worry, it’s not scary,” the man says as he opens the passenger seat door for me to get in. I stare at it for a second before I climb in and take a seat. I remember seeing in movies that people always pull a strap over themselves to keep them safe. I look to my right and sure enough, there is the strap. I pull it over me and look for the little hole to click it into. At first I can’t find it, but then the man points it out for me.  
“Thanks,” I say quietly as the man puts the key into the car and I feel a rumble from below me. It makes me jump a little and the man just chuckles.   
“You all set to go?” he asks me. I nod, not sure of what to expect. As the car starts moving backwards I grip onto the handle on the side of the vehicle and hold on for dear life.   
“Liam it’s going to be fine. You don’t have to worry.” I loosen my grip on the handle, but keep my hand on it for comfort. When the car nears the end of the driveway, the man turns his wheel and changes the gear from reverse to drive. He starts moving, slow at first, and then he gains momentum. It’s not how I expected it to be. The ride is very smooth and I don’t even feel the need to hold on. I quickly turn to the window to take in my surroundings. We are driving through a city, Wolverhampton, and I see tall buildings and residential houses. Kids are playing on the sidewalk and cars pass by on the opposite side of the road. I don’t see anything dangerous about this world so far and I don’t understand why my parents were so afraid of it. I can’t help but smile at the sight of someone walking their dog. Iv’e always wanted to do all of these everyday activities and now I am going to get the chance. 

The car stops in front of a building labeled “Wolverhampton Police.” I open my door and step out of the car. The man meets me and leads me into the front entrance of the building.  
“First things first we need to do a DNA test to make sure that this kid is actually Liam Payne. Then we need to contact his family and get him home,” the man says to a woman who is standing behind a tall, brown counter. She nods and come towards me.   
“Hi Liam. Will you follow me?” she asks with a smile. I look at the man and he nods at me in approval. I follow the lady down a bright hallway, filled with plaques and posters. The walls are painted a pretty shade of green and the floor is white tile. She leads me into a small room full of equipment that I do not recognize.   
“Ok Liam.. now please sit down right here in this chair and I am going to do a small DNA test on you to make sure you are the boy we are looking for,” the lady says. Looking for? Why are people looking for me? I nod, although very confused. 

The test takes about five minutes and the lady disappears for a second as she goes to retrieve the data. When she comes back she smiles in my direction.  
“Let’s bring you home Liam.”

 

___________________

 

I follow the man up a few steps that lead to a maroon colored door. The house is medium sized and I am very bewildered as to why I am here.  
“Now Liam, I know you think that those people were your parents, but I need you to believe me when I tell you that they weren’t. They kidnapped you when you were a little boy. One year old to be exact. They have been keeping you in that room for 18 years. Here is proof. It’s a news article from the day you went missing,” the man says as he hands me a piece of paper. I look at it and read the headline “One Year Old Liam James Payne Goes Missing.” I continue to read and I can’t believe it. Maybe this man is telling me the truth. Maybe those weren’t my parents after all.   
‘You’re real parents are just behind this door, but they don’t know that you are coming so their reaction is going to take you by surprise.” I nod and the man knocks on the door. A tall woman opens it and looks at the man puzzled.  
“Hello?” she asks.  
“Hello Mrs. Payne. I have some very exciting news for you,” the man says. The lady stands completely still.  
“Does this young man look familiar to you?” the man asks. The lady still doesn’t move, but then I see tears begin to fall down her cheeks.  
“Liam?” she asks the man. He nods and all of a sudden I feel the embrace of the lady. She is squeezing me so tight and I can hear her sobs. How does she know me?   
“Welcome home baby,” she says through her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam tries his best to adjust to his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks so so much for reading! It means the world to me! Ill try to post more often Im sorry this took me so long! :) I am so sorry the formatting got all messed up with this chapater! I am going to try and fix it soon I apologize!

The room is tan with light blue curtains hanging down from the windows. I sit on the couch, not sure of what is going on. The lady told me to sit here, so I’m obeying her. I hold my forehead as a massive headache begins to consume me. I can't sit still. My hands are shaking and I am constantly changing the position of my legs. Nothing is making sense and all I want to do is go back to my room and shut the door. The word is beautiful, but Iv'e had enough. It's too overwhelming.

"Thank you so much officer. I don't know how I can every repay you for bringing my baby back to me," the lady says as she wipes tears from her eyes. Why is she so upset? As I wait for her to come and explain herself, a boy walks into the room. He looks to be about my age, maybe a year or two older. He has brown hair and bright green, radiant eyes. His hair is wild and curly. One lone curl falls down and covers part of his forehead. 

"Who are you? And why is my mother crying?" the boy asks, confused. I don't know how to answer him. I honestly don't know anything about myself except that my name is Liam.. Liam Payne. I shrug my shoulders and the boy comes and sits down next to me on the couch. 

"What's your name?" he asks. 

"My name is Liam," I say. The boys face lights up and a slight smile forms. He holds his head in his hands for a minute facing the ground. He then lifts his head up and I can see tears welling in his eyes.

"Liam... no freaking way," he says as the tears spill out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Now I'm very confused. Why is some teenaged boy crying over my existence? I sit there and try to take everything in, but it's difficult. 

The lady says bye to the officer and then walks into the room with me and the curly haired boy.

"Oh Harry.. he's home," the lady says as the tears begin to fall down her cheeks again. 

"What's going on? Who are you and why are you crying? Why did you take me away from my parents? I don't understand and I want to go home," I ramble off.

"Oh Liam. I know this must be confusing for you, but let me take a minute to explain. This is your home now. When you were a little boy I took you and your brother out to the park. Your brother, Harry, got stuck at the top of the slide and you were sitting in your carriage so I figured you would be ok. We were the only ones at the park at this time because it was six in the afternoon and the sun was starting to go down. When I went to help your brother, someone took you. When I walked over to the carriage my life fell apart. Liam when I tell you that I have looked for you everyday since that moment I am not lying. I never gave up. Baby I love you so much and you grew up to be a handsome young man. I am to thankful to have you back. I love you so much," the lady says. So this is my mother and the curly haired boy is my brother. It takes a minute for everything to sink in.

"So those.. those people. They took me? They aren't my actual parents? Why would they take me and lock me in a room for my entire life? They were very nice to me.. but they never let me leave. I have never seen the world and I really do want to, but everything is very overwhelming and I'm really scared," I say as my "mom" comes and sits in between me and Harry. She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Liam. I don't know why they would do that. Some people in this world are bad and do terrible things. Do not worry hunny. Everything will be ok. I know it's going to take time to adjust to this new lifestyle, but you will. I promise you. And you know what? Someday I will take you to travel the world," my mom says and she kisses me lightly on the forehead. Suddenly I begin to feel safe. Something about her touch calms me. 

"Harry can you take Liam to the spare bedroom? It can be his now," my mom says as Harry stands up and motions for me to follow him. He smiles as we enter a long hallway.

"So, how old are you now Liam?" he asks me.

"I'll be eighteen in a week," I reply. He nods and smiles at me.

"I'm twenty," he says as we turn a corner and begin to walk up a long flight of stairs. The house isn't huge, but its beautiful. There are decorations and pictures hanging on the walls. I come across one picture and stop in my tracks. 

"Who is that?" I ask. It looks like me, in baby form.

"Thats you Liam," Harry says. I can't help smile at my chubby cheeks and adorable little smile. Harry turns around and begins to walk into a dimly lit room. I follow him and take in my surroundings. There is a medium sized bed covered with a light green blanket in the middle of the room with two bedside tables next to it. The walls are painted a pale blue color and there is a rather large TV hanging from the wall. I take a seat on the bed and Harry follows suit. 

"So what's it like?" I ask.

"What's what like?" Harry asks, confused.

"Living," I reply. Harry tries to suppress his smirk as he begins to talk. 

"It's great. I mean sometimes it can suck and things get tough, but overall it's pretty nice. If you want I can take you around the city later, maybe let you meet some of my friends. If you're up for it of course," Harry says as he stands up and walks towards the door. 

"Ill leave you alone for a bit. Just holler if you need anything," Harry says as he walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. I sit on my bed and don't move, trying to absorb everything that has happened in the past two hours. Once again my head begins to spin and everything goes hazy. I don't want to think, I just want to sleep. Everything is too much for me to handle. I wish I could just go back to my room, but I guess I can't. This is my new home now and I have to except it. Harrys nice and so is my.. mom.

___________

 

When I open my eyes I see a figure at the other side of the room. I jump, forgetting where I am. When my eyes adjust to the light around me I see Harry standing there.

"Im sorry bud. Did I scare you?" he asks as he walks closer to me. I nod my head slightly.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"4PM. You fell asleep at like 1 and slept for a few hours. It's good though, I think you needed some rest." I nod in agreement as I take the blankets off. "You hungry?" Harry asks. "Yea.. a little," I lie. Im actually starving. Harry motions me to follow him and I do as he pleases. I follow him down the stairs to the kitchen where my mom is sitting reading a book with a cup of steaming tea in front of her. She looks up and smiles at me. "Hi hunny. You want something to eat?" she asks as she gets up and walks over to the white fridge in the corner of the room. Harry sits down at the table and I follow suit. "What are you making for dinner?" Harry asks as our mom closes the fridge door empty handed. "I don't have anything to make.. want to order a pizza?" shes asks. Harry nods as he gets up and finds the telephone. I don't know how to work those.. Iv'e only seen them in the movies. It's weird to see one in real life. "Liam do you like pizza?" my mom asks. "Yea." "Is there anything you want to do? Play a game or watch a movie?" "Yea, Iv'e never played a game before. I mean I have played video games.. like on the TV, but never with people," I say. My mom's face drops. "Never?" "No... my old mom never played with me. I had a TV in my room that only played movies and video games. I also had a lot of books and school papers," I say. "Well when you're ready for it I will enroll you in the local high school. You are probably going to be very behind so you might be with kids younger than you, but thats ok," my mom says as she gets up to find a game to play. School? Iv'e always wanted to go there. A feeling of excitement mixed with anxiety fills my body. "Alrighty, I just ordered a pizza. It should be here soon," Harry says as he walks into the room. I smile when I see him. Although Im really confused and scared, I try to hide it. These people and really nice and I think that my life is going to get so much better now that I am out of the confinement of that little room. "How about we play The Game of Life?" my mom says as she walks into the room with a colorful box. "Sounds good," harry says. "How do you play it?" I ask. Harry begins to explain the premise of the game and it seems really confusing, but I decide to give it a go. We play for about an hour and I end up winning by a long shot. At some point during the game, the pizza man came and brought us the pizza. It was the best pizza Ive ever had. "Liam.. do you think you're up for a little exploring?" Harry asks. "Harry I don't think now is a good time. he just got here and he is still overwhelmed. "It's going to take time for him to adjust," my mom says. "Im nervous, but I do. Ive been in a little room all my life and I want to leave and see things," I say. Harry smiles and nods. "Are you sure Liam?" my mom asks. "Positive," I say as Harry leads me to the door. I put on my shoes and follow Harry to his car. "Are you sure you want to do this? You hardly even know me I don't want you to be nervous," Harry says as he starts the car. "Yea. I want to," I say as Harry backs out of the driveway. _________________ The sun is setting all around us. We are walking down a cobblestone street, people surrounding us on both sides. There are stores everywhere and people hurry about with shopping bags in their hands. Harry leads me into a store called "Jack Wills." "We are meeting some of my friends here. Some of them are still in high school so maybe you will be able to hang out with them when you go," Harry says as he walks to the back of the store. The people everywhere are starting to make me insecure and confused. I don't like them all around me. It's too much for me to handle. "H-Harry.. can I sit down?" I ask as Harry nods and leads me to a bench. I sit down, my breathing abnormally heavy. "You ok buddy?" he asks. "Yea. I just don't like all the people it's really overwhelming," I say. "I know it must be a lot to take in. Just sit here for now and calm down. Everything is going to be ok." "HARRRRREHHHH!" I hear someone yell from the other side of the store. I look up and see a short guy, probably around my age. He has brown hair and a huge smile plastered on his face. "Louis! Hey babe!" Harry says as he embraces him in a hug. "Where is everyone else?" Harry asks. "Oh they couldn't make it.. just me here," Louis leans in and plants a small kiss on Harry's lips. It confuses me.. I thought love was between a girl and a boy. I do have to say they are pretty adorable together. "Oh Liam.. this is my boyfriend Louis," Harry says with a smile. "Hi," I say as Louis walks to me and extends his hand. I take it in mine and shake. "Its nice to meet you!" Louis exclaims as he turns away from and back to Harry. He leans in and kisses Harry again, this time with a lot more passion. I can't help but smile and daydream about finding someone I love as much as they love each other. _____________________ I wake up and rub the sleep from my eyes. It has been a week since I came home and my mom thinks it's time for me to start school. Im nervous and excited at the same time. I want to learn new things that I was neglected from when I was in my room, but the social aspect makes me anxious. I still get overwhelmed when there are a lot of people around me and I start to freak out. I force myself out of bed walk over to my closet which is now stalked with lots of clothes. Harry took me shopping the other day with Louis to get me some new clothes before I started school. I pull out a blue and red plaid shirt and some neutral khaki pants. I quickly throw them on and walk out of my room and down the stairs where my mom and brother are waiting for me. "You ready?" Harry asks. He is still in his pajamas. I kind of wish he was still in high school so I wouldn't be alone. "I guess.." I say as my mom comes and gives me a kiss on the cheek as Harry and I head for the door. The ride to school is about ten minutes and when we arrive I feel my heart drop into my stomach. I say bye to Harry and take in my surroundings. There is a big, brown building surrounded by beautifully green grass and kids running everywhere. I begin to walk towards the entrance and a young boy bumps into me. "Oh wow I am so sorry wow. I didn't mean to hit you I.. I bet you're a 12th grader and Im only a 9th garder please don't hurt me," the little blond boy says in an accent I don't recognize. "I'm not mad at you.. why are you so scared? I'm not a 12th grader. I'm a 9th grader too I think," I say to the boy. He smiles at me. "Oh really? Well Iv'e never seen you around before. What's your name? Im Niall by the way." "I'm Liam," I reply as I hear a bell ring. "Oh wow we better get inside the bell rang! Don't want to be late!" Niall says as he turns and walks towards the school building. I follow behind him and when I enter the building I have no idea where to go. Harry told me something about the main office, but I didn't know where to find it. 'Um Niall, do you know where the main office is?" I ask. Niall turns around and smiles. "Sure I do! It's right down the hall to the right," he says. "Thank you.. I guess I'll see you around," I say. "Yea.. see you later!" I find the main office and walk inside. "Liam! So glad to see you!" a lady sitting behind a desk says. She looks very excited to see me. "Hi.." I reply. "Remember that test you took last week to see where you were academically? Well it turns out you are a very bright young man. You are supposed to be a 12th grader this year based on your age, but we don't think you are quite ready to handle that. But your score on the test was very high and we think you will be fine as an 11th grader! We were expecting to have to place you in the 9th grade class," the lady says as she hands me a piece of paper. "Thats the list of your classes. Your first one today is Physics. Just walk out the door, turn right, and look for the room labeled A23. Have a good day hunny!" she says as I thank her and try to find my classroom. I walk slowly down the hall and I finally spot the room at the end. I slowly turn the handle and push the large door open. "Ah.. you must be Liam! My name is Mr. Rynolds and I will be your Physics teacher this year. There is an empty seat next to Zayn. Why don't you sit there," my teacher says. I nod and walk over to the empty seat next to a dark haired, mysterious boy. 


End file.
